Triwizard Tournament of 5122
The Triwizard Tournament of 5122 was a Triwizard Tournament that was held in the year 5122 and would become famous for the violence of it and the fact that it became a proxy conflict for the Hogwarts Civil War. The Triwizard Tournament would also become famous as it was the tournament that contained by far the largest amount of deaths with six contestants perishing and all perishing during the third and final task as the Deatheater aligned contestants went about targeting the other contestants. The Triwizard tournment would be the final time that House Potter would be out in the public without heavy defenses as following the tournament it was clear that the main focus at the moment for the Deatheaters and their leader Tom Malfoy was the destruction of the Potter family, and for this reason they would be secluded within the Potter Estates. Prelude The Goblet of Fire would become the moment of divergence for the region of Hogwarts, and would bring about the destruction of the fake peace and the illusion was finally broken that Lord Voldermorte wanted peace for the lands of Hogwarts. Hermione was very close to Harry Potter so she was obviously very close to the forefront of the Civil War as the forces of Lord Voldermorte and the forces of Hogwarts silently battled it out for victory. The lives of Hermione Granger and the rest of the Triumverate were still at this point quite idealistic as most of the wizard world of Hogwarts had no idea that Tom Malfoy had become the sadistic man that he had become. The first strikes against the realm of Hogwarts would come silently and it would all begin during the normal event hosted in Hogwarts called the Triwizard Tournament. For Edward Cullen he was beginning to become homesick, while his friend Hilary was beyond just wanting to go home, she was crying nearly every night, and only the excuse of the Triwizard tournament brought them any kind of peace. At the Hogwarts start of term feast, Professor Dumbledore announced that Hogwarts would host the Triwizard Tournament, a recently-revived inter-school competition in which the Beauxbatons Academy of Magi, the Kirin Tor, Nubian Academy of Magi, the Order of Vendolimis from the Kingdom of Senegal, the Magisterium of the Tevinter Empire, the elven Order of the Netherstorm, the Order of Raijin from the far east, the Nehekhara Order of Batholemu, and the Durmstrang Institute would also participate. The Beauxbatons were a school tended to and trained from the greatest Magi that the Kingdom of Alcase could find, while Durmstrang was a secret Magi school hidden in Norway of northern Europe. The Kirin Tor was the Magi fortress and organization within the Kingdom of Lorderon, and the Kirin Tor sent the largest delegation led by Medivh. The delegation from Beauxbatons arrived in a large carriage pulled by Abraxan horses, and brought with them some thirty Magi, alongside some two hundred attendants. The delegation of Beauxbatons pupils was led by their Headmistress, Madam Olympe Maxime of whom had once trained at Hogwarts before using her long Numenorian lifespan to create the Beauxbatons Academy within Alcase. The Kirin Tor would arrive with some forty Magi and a force of some five hundred conventional forces, and would house themselves north of Hogwarts where they basically constructed a Magi tower that could store all their people. The Nubians would arrive following the Kirin Tor and had arrived via Magi boat which they had traveled west of France going north into Germania before traveling south down the Rhine River, and the Nubians only brought some twenty Magi, and a hundred retainers led by Hele Halone. The Magisterium from the Tevinter Empire would come shortly following the Nubians and led by Calanthus Vyrantus they were the picture of nobility and honor of which was noted by all who saw them, and they came with some two hundred Magi, and nearly a thousand men at arms and retainers making them one of the largest groupings there. The secretive Order of Vendolimis would arrive from Africanas by flying boat with great suspicion as the rumors said that they had helped and continued to help the Orcs of Africanas but in a bid for growing relationships with the Senegese they were treated with as much respect as possible. Shortly after their arrival, the delegation from Durmstrang, under the watchful eye of their High master Professor Igor Karkaroff, arrived in a magical ship that could travel underwater. The Order of Maal from Lorraine would also send a group of people but led by Anna Gushina, and Alexandra Genin they were not going to participate and were simply coming to watch the events and discuss Magi agenda items with the Hogwarts leadership while there. A feast to welcome the new arrivals was held in the Great Hall, where Professor Dumbledore introduced the other Tournament judges - Bartemius Crouch Sr, Vonded Forden, and Ludo Bagman - to the assembled students. After explaining the rules of the Tournament, Dumbledore unveiled both the Goblet of Fire and the Triwizard Cup to the assembled groups. Students would have until the start of the Halloween Feast the following day to enter their names. In agreement with the new rules regarding underage students entering the Tournament, Dumbledore drew an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire, of which concluded that only those over the age of fiteen could enter their names into the Goblet of Fire. Among the entrants for Hogwarts were Angelina Johonlin from Gryffindor, Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff and Cela Warrington from Slytherin. Fred and George Weasley attempted to bypass the Age Line by using an Ageing Potion but were repulsed by the Age Line and grew long white beards. Edward Cullen would be at first unwilling to join the tournament as he and hilary were both very much planning on using what they had learned to go home, but when Albus Dumbledore was talking about the prestige and rewards for winning Edward would enter wanting something amazing to show his friends when he got back to Lucerne. Sabastian Fawcett of Ravenclaw and Summer Ophellt of Hufflepuff suffered the same misfortune. At some point, most likely during the night, Bartholomule Crouch II. who was using Polyjuice Potion to pose as Professor Moody, bewitched the Goblet with a powerful Confundus Charm. He made the Goblet believe that there would be more schools entering the competition, then entered Harry Potter's name on a scrap of parchment under a false school name. Since no other entrant would be associated with the school, Harry's name was the only one that the Goblet could select for this fictitious school that he named the School of Death. 'Chosen as a Champion' During the Halloween Feast, Dumbledore presided over the selection of the Champions. Artem Belovich, from Durmstrang, was selected first, followed by Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons. The Goblet selected Edward Cullen as the Hogwarts Champion, and Cerin Menathil was the only entree from the Kirin Tor and thus for this reason Cerin was selected easily by the Goblet of Fire. Clary Folwyn would be chosen as the champion for The Magistariam of Tevinter and while she was very happy about this it was the other magisters outside of Calanthus that were furious that their candidate Is-Tinton Haellevnix was not chosen and this anger would cause big problems between Calanthus and the rest of the Magisters. The Nippon from the Order of Raijin would enter ten students and thus when the goblet got to their school all ten of the students would kneel before the goblet waiting for their response, and when Ukita hidemune won the nomination the rest of the students chanted for her victory. As the sole person of the Order of Batholemu to travel to hogwarts it was without suprise that the young Euphemia Batholemu would be the one named by the Goblet of Fire to enter the tournament. The Elves of Netherstorm had come with a purpose and that purpose was for the child of the High Nethermancer Zerevor Sunsorrow in the form of Velfeth Sunsorrow to gain entree into the tournament Velfeth had become interested in winning the tournament and as the sole entree Velfeth was chosen by the Goblet of Fire. As the only entree from their respective orders it was Hamilcar Hannonid who entered for Vendolimis and Alara Kandake that entered for the Nubians marking one of the first times in history that there were more then one entree from the Africanas continent. Following the announcements of all champions it was with great celebration that the Champions left the Great Hall to receive further instructions, but to the surprise of everybody, the Goblet spat out a fifth name, as Barty Crouch Jr had intended. Harry Potter, like the rest of the school, was shocked to hear his name called, and went to join the other Champions. After a heated debate, during which Karkaroff and Maxime questioned the motives of Dumbledore and the Ministry, since Hogwarts now had two Champions, it became clear that Harry must participate. Despite his not having entered his own name in the Goblet, the fact that his name had been entered and selected by the Goblet constituted a magical contract that bound him to compete. Even his age was not a real issue; the Age Line was only an effort to stop unprepared students entering and being killed. Traditionally, students as young as Harry had been allowed to compete in the Tournament. Despite the secrecy surrounding the Triwizard Tournament, Lord Voldemort found out about it from Bertha Jorkins, a Hogwarts Magi of whome had been holidaying in Westbridge and had run into Peter Pettigrew at an inn. Pettigrew brought her before Voldemort, who, using Dark Magi, extracted from her mind information concerning the Tournament. He also learned that one of his faithful servants, Barty Crouch Jr, was still alive and under the Imperius Curse at his father's home, and this would eventually lead to his freeing. Armed with this information, Voldemort set a plan into motion. He freed Crouch Jr from the Imperius Curse, and ordered him to disguise himself as Alastor Moody, Hogwarts' new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. There, he would manipulate the Tournament as his Master commanded to achieve the Dark Lord's goal: the destruction of Harry Potter. Alara Kandake would travel to the Republic of Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournmanent of 5122 and once there she was targeted by Rinvious Quirrell who was silently a member of the Deatheaters and he would be able to seduce the young and impressionable Alara kandake into coming to a meeting held by Tom Malfoy and it was there were alongside becoming infatuated with Rinvious she would also become sworn to the Deatheaters. At some point, most likely during the night, Barty Crouch Jr, who was using Polyjuice Potion to pose as Professor Moody, bewitched the Goblet with a powerful Confundus Charm. He made the Goblet believe that there would be four schools entering the competition, then entered Harry Potter's name on a scrap of parchment under a false school name. Since no other entrant would be associated with the school, Harry's name was the only one that the Goblet could select. Thus because of this Harry was mysteriously chosen as a fourth competitor, even though he was under-age and never entered his name into the Goblet of Fire during the selection process. Many people did not believe Harry's story, including Ron believing this to be nothing but another attempt to gain fame. This caused extreme tension between the two friends. Hermione, on the other hand, "accepted his story without question," and assisted Harry in preparing for the Tournament by teaching him useful spells, such as the Summoning Charm, which Harry used in the first task of the Tournament. Besides the resentment that came from Ron for his enlistment, he also received a lot of backlash from the other students, who appeared unwilling to accept his story. Edward Cullen at this point was becoming very popular, as he was seen as Hogwarts true champion, and a generally nice guy. As Harry Potter became the subject of abuse his brother Neville attempted to stand up for him, but this only got him in more trouble and eventually Harry talked him into simply letting it go. It was during this time that Harry and Edward first came into becoming friends, as Edward didn't like the abuse he was taking, and tried desperately to get them to stop but Hilary convinced him to just keep his head down. 'The First Task' The First Task of the Triwizard Tournament took place on 24 November, and the objective was to retrieve a golden egg that was being guarded by a dragon - the egg would be located within a clutch of real dragon eggs. Using Sleeping Draughts, a team of wizards, including Charlie Weasley, transported nesting mothers of different breeds to Hogwarts from a dragon sanctuary in Croatia. The dragons were hidden in the Forbidden Forest to stop students from discovering them. However, despite the secrecy, the Champions became aware of the task that faced them. Rubeus Hagrid, a great lover of dragons, innocently invited Olympe Maxime to watch the dragons with him, unaware that she would tell her Champion, Fleur Delacour, about them. Harry Potter was also present, again at Hagrid's request, to see what was in store for him, hidden under his Invisibility Cloak. Igor Karkaroff sneaked into the Forest to discover what was being hidden, and told his Champion, Viktor Krum. Medivh would tell Cerin Menathil after Medivh watched the Dragons in his mind using spells he had left all around the hidden forest believing that would be where anything would be hidden. Even though Edward Cullen was not present, he was told about the dragons from Harry, who considered it unfair that Edward should be the only one of the Champions who had no clue what the First Task was. After lunch on the day of the First Task, the Champions assembled in a tent near the arena that had been built specifically for the Task. In the tent, they were informed of the task ahead by Barty Crouch Sr. and Ludo Bagman, who would also be acting as judges alongside Professor Dumbledore, Madame Maxime, and Professor Karkaroff. Each Champion was required to dip their hand into a bag that contained miniature replicas of the various dragons they would face, and pull one out. They would then face the real version in the arena. In addition, each miniature dragon had a small number hung around its neck, indicating which order they would face in. Harry Potter drew the fiercest of them all, the Hungarian Horntail. On the advice of Crouch Jr (disguised as Professor Moody), he used a Summoning Charm to bring his Firebolt broomstick to him, and manoeuvred past the dragon to retrieve his egg. After the First Task, Harry and Viktor were tied for first place, with Edward, and Cerin tied for second, and Fleur in third. The champions were told that, the Golden egg they retrieved contained a clue on how to pass the Second Task. Without it, they had little chance of succeeding. After seeing how dangerous the task was, Ron, as well as the other students, made amends with Harry, with Ron telling him, "I reckon someone is trying to do you in." He managed to escape the first task with only an injured arm. To prepare for the second task, Harry had to open the egg he won from the dragon, but every time he did, it screeched. His rescue from that particular problem came when Cedric paid him back with the information that he would figure it out if he "takes a bath" with the egg. Harry followed this advice; while in the bathroom, he had an uncomfortable exchange with Moaning Myrtle, and on the way back to the Common Room, he ran into Professors Snape and Moody. The latter informed Harry of Barty Crouch Sr's obsession with catching Dark Wizards. Harry did learn that the second task was going into the Black Lake to rescue "the thing they would miss most" from the Merpeople. Harry's new problem was that he had no idea of how to survive underwater for an hour. He got his answer in the form of gillyweed from Dobby, who had come to work at Hogwarts. 'The Second Task' All five Champions assembled on the shore of the lake, and were told that they had one hour to retrieve that which had been stolen from them from the merpeople's village, and return. The Champions entered the water; Harry had to eat the gillyweed, which gave him gills to breathe underwater, and webbed hands and feet to allow him to swim faster. Both Fleur and Edward utilised the Bubble-Head Charm, while Viktor partially Transfigured himself into a shark. Cerin Menathil surrounded her entire body with a bubble and would move throughout in this protective shield. The five Champions headed through the lake to the village; although Fleur was forced to retire when she was attacked by grindylows. Harry reached the village first to find that the "item" that had been stolen from each Champion were people close to them. Placed in an enchanted sleep, then tied to the tail of a stone Merperson, were Harry's best friend, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, who had been Viktor's date to the Yule Ball, Edward's best friend Hilary Swift, and Fleur's younger sister, Gabrielle. Concerned for the safety of all the "hostages", Harry refused to just take Ron and go. Edward arrived shortly after and rescued Hilary, followed by Viktor. Viktor's partial Transfiguration had left him with the head of a shark, and he found it difficult to free Hermione. Harry passed him a sharp rock to cut her bonds with, then Viktor left carrying Hermione and headed for the surface. Cerin would wander the waters unable to find her way around as the Merpeople had become angry at her after she casually killed one of them, and surrounded her with mist leading to her wandering around for hours unable to know where she was.With no sign of Fleur, Harry made the decision to rescue the remaining hostages himself. Although the merpeople objected and tried to stop him, Harry managed to free himself, and dragged Ron, Perseiphone, and Gabrielle to the surface. Back on shore, Harry learned from Ron that none of them had ever been in real danger, and that he should have just rescued him and got back as quickly as possible. Edward, the first Champion back, had arrived one minute outside of the one hour time limit, followed by Viktor in second place. Harry was third, and, because they did not finish Fleur, and Cerin were in last place. Despite finishing third, Merchieftainess Murcus informed Dumbledore that Harry arrived at the hostages first, and only his desire to see them all safe had stopped him from finishing first. After a conversation with his fellow judges, which included Percy Weasley deputising for the ill Mr. Crouch, it was decided that Harry, for showing moral fibre, would be awarded second place. Edward scored forty-seven points, Harry scored forty-five points, Viktor earned forty points, and Fleur and Cerin came last with twenty-five points. After the first two tasks, Harry and Edward were tied for first place, with Viktor second, with Cerin third, and Fleur fourth. 'The Yule Ball' A month before the final task, the Champions were shown the beginnings of the challenge. They were told the third and final task was going into a maze filled with obstacles to find the Triwizard Cup. On the way back to the castle Krum took Harry aside to ask him something. Thinking that this was something important, Harry went with him. Krum then asked Harry about his relationship with Hermione, in whom Krum was deeply interested. Harry told him that there was nothing between him and Hermione and that she was just a friend, but by this point he knew he was lying to himself. Edward went to the Yule Ball with Hilary, and after dancing all night they returned to his room where they would kiss romantically, but as they parted they both laughed realizing for sure that they were only to be friends. Cerin Menathil, and Medivh would begin at this point to become aware of dark Magi permenating the air, as Lord Voldermorte had entered the area in secret, and Cerin and Medivh came to believe that the person was Harry Potter after hearing the eventual news that he was seen walking madly out of a room. To prepare for the final task, Harry, Ron, and Hermione used vacant classrooms to practise spells and jinxes. In Divination class between two of these study periods, Harry dozed off dreaming about Voldemort and left the classroom in a disturbing fashion. Rita Skeeter had witnessed this event, and she wrote on the day of the final task, that Harry was disturbed and dangerous. This did nothing to boost Harry's morale, but when he spent the day with Bill and Molly Weasley, they cheered him up when they also came to watch the final task as his substitute family. As the training continued Harry would continue to see signs of darkness in Draco Malfoy, and finally with time to deal with this he would confront the Malfoy heir and the two engaged in a fight which almost led to Harry killing Draco. Leaving Draco broken and wounded on the ground of the bathroom he erased his memory and told noone of the event, while also not getting information from Draco this was a terrible moment for Harry. 'The Final Task' On 24 June, the Third Task was to navigate a maze grown on the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch. The maze was populated by various obstacles and dangers that each Champion had to overcome. Crouch Jr, as Professor Moody, was entrusted with placing the Triwizard Cup at the centre of the maze. While doing this, he enchanted the Cup to be a Portkey that would be activated by touch, and thus sealed the fate of Harry of whom they planned to win this event. Edward and Harry, tying for first place after two tasks, were to enter the maze first, followed by Viktor, and then Cerin, before Fleur entered last. The first Champion to successfully navigate the maze and reach the Cup would be declared the winner. During the task, Edward encountered a Blast-Ended Skrewt, which he barely escaped from, but was able to use his Magi to deflect the fire bolts it sent at him before he finally killed it. Harry had to deal with a Boggart in the form of a Dementor, and overcame an odd golden mist which turned things upside-down. Crouch Jr, however, was leaving nothing to chance. Using Moody's magical eye, he watched events unfold in the maze, keeping the more dangerous obstacles out of Harry's path, while making sure to severly target Cerin and Edward of whom he knew to be the greater targets of getting to the end first. He also Stunned Fleur by ambushing her with thousands of weeds of which surronded her and pulled her inside the bushes where she was knocked out for the remainder of the final task. As Viktor accidently neared the end of the maze Crouch Jr would place the Imperius Curse on Viktor, and begin to use him as his personal force. He used Viktor to attack Edward with the Cruciatus Curse in order to clear Harry's path to the Cup, but Viktor couldn't defeat him and only managed to push him back away from the maze entrance and towards another way in. Clary Folwyn took a silent path to the end of the maze and she would nearly reach the trophy but once again Barty Crouch II. would intervene and portal his ally Alara Kandake to the trophy and it was at the foor of the trophy that Clary and Alara fought a duel. The two were evenly matched but Clary would gain the upper hand when Alara tripped on a rock and fell down, and while down Clary struck her with a blow to her shoulder disabling her and leaving her to the mind of Clary unconscious. As Clary went to touch the trophy she would be struck by a magi blase from the hidden Barty Crouch II. and knocked down, and then Barty used Magi to wake up Alara who then went to kill Clary and realizing that Alara was not going to stop Clary used the killing curse on her killing Alara before dropping into unconsciousness due to the wound from Barty Crouch II. Hamilcar would pass the first two tests but finished at the lower levels and thus when the final task started he entered near the last spots but having sided with the Deatheaters on the orders of his leadership team he would enter the final task with the goal of stopping everyone outside of Harry Potter, and he helped this when he fought Ukita Hidemune in a duel after she begin making progress towards the end of the maze and after ambushing her she made the mistake of misjudging his intention and while letting down his guard Hamilcar would kill him with a killing curse, but after releasing the killing curse it was Cerin Menathil that came upon him and watched this happen and Cerin would in return kill Hamilcar. Cerin would come across Viktor next, and when Cerin begin to soundly beat up on Viktor Crouch Jr would intervene by sending dozens of Giant Spiders at her which distracted her long enough for Viktor to begin targeting her. Harry encountered the Blast-Ended Skrewt that had attacked Edward, then heard Cerin being tortured, and rescued her by Stunning Viktor. Cerin and Harry parted company, and Harry had to answer a riddle from a sphinx to continue on into the maze, while Cerin had been poisoned by the spider and fell into a coma before being pulled into the bushes and losing the match but becoming safe. Edward and Harry joined forces to defeat another Giant Spider of whom was so large it tore down pieces of the maze ironically making it easier for them to reach the end of the maze, and after defeating the spider they both arrived at the Cup together. After an argument over who deserved to win more, they decided to take the Cup together, since it would still be a Hogwarts victory. Touching the Cup at the same moment, they activated it as a Portkey, and were transported out of the maze and into the graveyard. Following closely behind them was Viktor of whom touched the Porkey minutes later also entering into graveyard where he would be released from the Imperius Curse once touching it. 'The Graveyard' The two had been transported to the graveyard in Little Hangleton, the Malfoy's family's final resting place, where Lord Voldemort was waiting. The two boys who had been on such a high from their success were now suddently in a graveyard surrounded by a series of robed men with clearly hostile intentions towards them. As the two wandered about the graveyard they were met with a loud shriek as Viktor would come through as well after following the residue left by the Porkey. As the three talked and learned that Viktor had been bewitched they became unsure if this was part of the tournament and this ws proven to them when Harry discovered the grave of a Malfoy. Tom Malfoy would appear alongside nearly a dozen of his deatheaters including Peter Petingrew, and would begin to berate Harry Potter for his stupidity. Edward of whome was the older of the two attempted to understand what was heppening but Tom Malfoy had no intention of entertaining Edward Cullen so he simply ignored him, and when he moved closer Viktor stood between them and Voldermorte struck him down with the killing curse. As Harry and Edward raised their wands Lord Voldermore would strike their wands away with Magi and then on his order, his servant Gragorix stunned Edward Cullen, and grabbed Harry. When Harry saw Tom Malfoy at first he was shocked because he knew of this man, and he knew of the influence that Tom held. After watching them knock Edward Cullen uncontious he became horrified that someone of his power would be after Harry, and this led him to beg to understand what was happening. At this point Tom believed he had won and thus he took time to explain to Harry what his plans were, and told him of why he was being ambushed. Following this angry exchange Lord Voldermorte attacked Harry emotionally and the two had a heated argument before finally Tom raised his wand. Harry and Voldemort engaged in a brief duel, but their wand cores connected and created the effect known as Priori Incantatem, and the "echoes" of Voldemort's past victims emerged from Voldemort's wand. They helped Harry to escape from Voldemort by distracting the Dark Lord, giving him enough time to reach Edward Cullen's knocked out body and the diseased Viktor, then Summon the Portkey to him and return them to Hogwarts. 'Betrayed' Returning to Hogwarts with Edward Cullen, and the corpse of Viktor, Harry was promptly whisked away from the crowds by Crouch Jr, still in the disguise of Professor Moody. While the assembled crowd learned what happened in the graveyard from the waking form of Edward Cullen, Hermione realised that something was amiss with Moody, since she believed that Moody would never have taken Harry away from the tragic scene. In his office, Crouch Jr started to question Harry on what had happened, and how it felt to stand in the Dark Lord's presence. Unnerved by Moody's seeming adoration of Voldemort - something that went against everything he knew about Moody - Harry was rescued by Hermione who in her panic at seeing Harry in any kind of danger had convinsed Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape to follow her, and from the outside of the door they listened to the argument so that they knew for a fact that their was bad things going on. The effects of Crouch Jr's Polyjuice Potion wore off, since, in the excitement, he had neglected to take it at the proper time to maintain his cover. Crouch Jr was questioned under the effects of Veritaserum, and he revealed Lord Voldemort's plan to resurrect himself, and Crouch Jr's involvement in getting Harry to the graveyard. 'Aftermath' : "Viktor was murdered by Lord Voldemort... The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this.. It is my belief, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies, and that any attempt to pretend that Viktor died as the result of an accident, or some sort of blunder of his own, is an insult to his memory." : —Dumbledore speaking to all of the students of Hogwarts, and the students who went there for the Tri-Wizard Tournament 'Hiding' Following his near death the entire order of Hogwarts decided that no longer could Harry Potter be exposed as publically as he was until the time came that Lord Voldermorte was truly defeated. In this way he along with his parents went into hiding in a farm that was known to only James, and Lilly Potter along with their most trusted friends which unfortunatly also included unknown to Harry the traitor Peter Pettigrew. Category:Tournament Category:Historical Events Category:Historical Events of Europe Category:History of Hogwarts